Love at Last
by HungerGamesAddict
Summary: When Fabian saves Nina from getting caught by Victor, how does she react? Series of One-Shots, Follows the Episode that aired on January 25,2011, and has minor Fabina Spoilers towards end Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Okay, so this Story is my first One-Shot, and it will be Fabina! :) Okay, so the story will take place after tonight's episode (January 25, 2011) Alright? Enjoy!**

*Fabian's POV*

"Wait…. What if Victor went to the House?" Patricia says. Amber's eyes widen.

"I-I-I've gotta go stop him!" I yell before running off. I run out of the school, and wipe off the fake mustache and beard before running into the Anubis House. I look and see Victor walking into his office. Oh no.

"Victor? You here?" I ask. I hear footsteps.

"What do you want boy? I didn't like your little impression either. And isn't it ironic how the story is set in 1920? I'm not that elder." Victor says walking down the stairs. I hear the sound of somebody running. Victor must not hear it though, because he never turned away. I look up, and see Nina running down the hall. She stops to look, and smiles when she sees me. I smile back, and she runs to her room.

"Sorry sir. I didn't write the script. Uhm, Have you seen Nina?" I ask.

"No, and I don't plan on it. Why don't you check in her room?" He says. I nod and run upstairs.

* * *

*Nina's POV*

I sit in my room and sigh. That was close. I look at the tokens I got. Why are our names on them? I look at each of them. Patricia, Amber, Mick, Jerome, Alfie, and Fabian. Then I look at mine. What are these? I turn them around, and pull my necklace out. Just as I'm about to check to see if they affect anything, I hear a knock. I freeze, and hope they leave.

"Nina? Nina it's Fabian. Open up." I jump up and open the door. Without thinking, I hug him tightly.

"Fabian thank god you where here! I almost got caught!" I say, "By the way, the code was wrong." He looks at me, confused.

"I said 3357."

"What? I thought you said 335577!"

"No! Well, it doesn't matter." He says. I realize my arms are around his neck and his are around my waist, and I instantly step back, hoping I'm not blushing.

"So, I found these. Come here." I say, walking over to my bed. He sits next to me, and I pull out the coins from under my pillow. He looks at them.

"These have our names on them. Where did you get them?"

"I got them in Victor's desk. I was looking for a code for the safe."

"This is so weird. Maybe Sarah will know?"

"I guess. But we need to get back soon. And thank you so much Fabian. I don't know what I would have done if Victor caught me." I say before hugging him. I pull away from the hug, and look in his eyes. Suddenly, he gently leans in. Oh. My. God. Suddenly, I feel his soft lips on mine, and I almost melt in his arms. I feel him rest his hands on my waist, and my hands rest on his neck. He tries to gently deepen the kiss, and I feel him lay me gently down on my bed, him on top of me. I felt dizzy, not understanding what happened until his lips began to find my neck. Oh god.

"F-F-Fabian…." I say, trying to push him off of me. He realizes what he just did, and immediately jumps back.

"Nina I'm-" He says before opening his mouth to speak, but running off. I slouch back on my chair, trying to think about what the hell just happened. I know what I have to do. I run out into the cold UK night air, and find Fabian sitting on the steps of the school. I silently sit next to him. He looks up and sees me.

"Oh, hi. Look Nina, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me." He says. He's about to continue, but I put my left hand on his neck and kiss him. He pulls me closer, and deepens the kiss. I let him, but make sure to keep him relaxed. I feel him brush my hair behind my ear, and his lips break away from mine. I can't find any way to make words, so I surprise myself when I say, "Wow," He smiles and kisses me again.

* * *

*Patricia's POV*

"Have you seen Fabian or Nina? We start again in five minutes!" The teacher asks (I can't remember his name)

"No, but I'll go look." I say, taking Amber to the door. 'I'm about to walk out, but Amber stops me.

"Wait! Look!" She murmurs. I look out the window.

"Oh gross they're snogging!" I wince. I watch Fabian's lips begin to move down to her neck, and groan.

"Gross! Come on, let's go." Amber stops me.

"But we need to get them! Come on!" She says, opening the door. They don't seem to notice, because Nina runs her fingers through his hair as he continues to kiss her neck.

"Sorry to interrupt you both, but you need to come back." Amber says. Fabian and Nina quickly pull away from each other, blushing. I rolled my eyes at Amber's blonde stupidity, and at Nina and Fabian in general. Couples are so weird. And who the hell snogs in school anyways?

* * *

*Nina's POV*

I'm still blushing extremely, and when we walk inside, Fabian pulls me aside.

"Nina, I'm just gonna say it okay? I've liked you since I first saw you when you ran into Patricia." He says. I smile. Then I mumble something I hoped he didn't hear. "I love you Fabian."

"I love you too Nina." Oh crap. He heard me. But he loves me! I smile and kiss him before intertwining my hand in his and walking down to the stage. So it was that easy. and it finally clicked in my head about what Fabian's uncle said.

_*Flashback*_

_"So, have you two come out yet?" He asks. I look at him, utterly confused._

_"Is that some type of dance?" I ask, wondering if I sound as stupid to them as I do to myself._

_"Uhm, no, and no uncle, she's not." Fabian says._

_"Oh, well I like her. Nice cheek bones, and she's seems sweet."_

_*End Flashback*_

Well, it doesn't matter. He loves me. That's what matters.

**Spoiler! Okay, so I went on Wikipedia and on "List of House of Anubis characters" and it said that in a future episode, Nina and Fabian hold hands... Do I see Fabina anytime soon? I say yes! :DD**


	2. Locked in a Closet

"So, as I was saying, I think we should-" I stopped mid-sentence when I heard Victor's footsteps.

"Well, well, well. You two keeping secrets?" Victor asks.

"Uh, no sir." Fabian says, sweat beginning to beat down his neck.

"Well, how did you learn so much about Anubis then? Because I know you both wrote the play. And by the way, two very important items went missing from my corridors last night. Any ideas?"

"W-We don't know anything. And Nina and I just used our Egyptian books." I was surprised how well Fabian was taking this.

"I know you both are not telling me everything. So, until you decide, I will be locking both of you in the Washroom." Victor hisses. My eyes widen.

"What?" Fabian and I both exclaim.

"You will be moving in tonight." He says before leaving. I look at Fabian. This isn't going to end well.

"Now, to save you the time, would you like to confess now?" Victor asks, standing in front of the Washroom.

"We don't know anything. We told you already." I say. Victor chuckles.

"Oh Ms. Martin. I know you cannot stand small spaces. I'm surprised you have been able to creep in the attic all these times. And Mr. Rutter, remember the rules of the Anubis house." He laughs evily before guiding us in. We walk inside, and when we turn around to run, the door slams in our faces.

"What was he talking about, rules?" I ask.

"Uhm, never mind. So, what do we do?"

"Well, I brought some things for us to investigate." I smile deviously before reaching into my bag.

"Wait! Victor is recording us! You know he is!" Fabian hisses.

"Not for long." I say before pulling out an old device and clicking it once.

"Now, the cameras are deactivated. I got this from his office. What a chum!" I laugh. I look around, and realize Victor was right. I hate small spaces. I back up until I hit the door. I then crouch down and bring my knees to my chest.

"Nina, are you alright?" Fabian asks, kneeling next to me. I look at him.

"No! I hate small spaces! Why can't we just tell Victor?" I say.

"Are you insane? We can't! Not after all the work we have done! You know that, yeah?" He asks. I nod.

"But still! I want to leave!" Tears begin to roll down my cheeks, and Fabian wipes them away.

"W-W-what are you doing?" I ask as he brushes the hair out of my dampened face. He takes a deep breath in.

"Something I have been wanting to do a long time Nina." He says before leaning towards me. My heart skips a beat. Oh my god. He's gonna kiss me! I feel his soft lips on mine, and I instantly move my hands from my knees to his neck. He pulls back about 2 minutes later, breathing heavily.

"You know, it would have been nicer if your knees weren't jabbing into by chest." He laughs. I smile, and I move my knees, so my legs are at my side. He smiles, and leans in again.

I meet him halfway, and our hands intertwine romantically like those sappy chick-flicks. He slowly moves closer to me, pulling us together. I feel like I'm walking on air, and the kiss quickly becomes more... Passionate, I guess you could call it... My hands run through his hair, and he gently began to kiss my cheek, below my ear, moving towards my neck. I let him, and when I try to remove his shirt, he stops me.  
"N-no. W-we shouldn't Nina. It would be immature, yeah?" Fabian says, fixing his shirt.  
"Y-Yeah, you're right." I say, looking down. He puts his hand under my chin, lifting me to face him.  
"That doesn't mean I can't do this." he says before gently kissing me. I suddenly remember I brought my iPod with me. I pull away from a now puzzled Fabian, and grab my bag.  
"Can I ask what you're doing?" he says. I laugh, and hold up my iPod. He smiles. I can't find my headphones, so I decide to use the speakers it has. I turn on the first song I see, and a smirk begin to dance on Fabian's pleased face. I listen to the song. It's by a British singer. Then it hits me. The song is "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt. My mother would sing it to me before the car accident. My gram wanted to sing it, and for a while, I let her. Now it brings her back to my mind. I just remember I'm with Fabian, and it makes me happy. I turn to him. His eyes, a deep chocolate, his lips, moving gently as he hums, and his hair, reminding me of Justin Bieber's hair. I grin and lay my head on his shoulder as his arm wraps around my waist. Suddenly, I hear him mumble four words I wasn't expecting.  
"I love you, Nina," I pretended I didn't hear that, and make up an excuse.  
"What?" I ask. He turns bright red, and looks at me.  
"Uh, nothing." he says. I look at him, and then I hear the song end and change to "Kissin' You" by Miranda Cosgrove. I smirk.

"I can relate to these lyrics you know." I say. He turns to me, his chocolate eyes sparkling.  
"Oh really?" he jokes before kissing me. I smile, and Fabian's heat and passion reminds me I still have some things left in my life important to me. I let the sensations run through my flesh, happy to lose myself. He seems surprised at first, but follows my movements. I pull away for a second, and look at him.  
"I love you, too," I whisper. He smiles and kisses me again, my back leaning against the wall. He slowly deepened the kiss, and his hands slide to my thighs. He then begins to kiss my neck, and my head arches back. I begin to remove his shirt when he kisses a sensitive spot on my neck. The second a soft moan escapes my lips, it clicks in my mind what Victor said to Fabian.

"Remember the house rules boy." he meant... Oh my god...  
Fabian must have realized at the same time I did, because he pulls away and looks in my eyes. My hands still rest on his neck, and my eyes stay locked with his.  
"W-wow..." I just barely get out. He smiles and kisses my nose before flopping down next to me.


End file.
